


Tripping

by Duo (veridian)



Category: Drakengard 3
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1827085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veridian/pseuds/Duo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Road trip AU. Zero just wants this goddamn experience to be over, but she keeps running over attractive women with her truck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tripping

**Author's Note:**

> it's literally just a road trip AU i thought of when i was supposed to be going to bed.

The first time was an accident, a pure, tragic coincidence; the second, suspicious. By the third time it happened, Zero was convinced.

Something had cursed her car.

She swore foully, slamming the horn, startling every passenger in the truck. Mikhail began to cry softly in the backseat, and Decad gathered the small boy in his arms and tried to soothe him as best he could.

"Go take a look, would you?" Zero asked, glancing at Cent through the rear-view mirror. Cent sighed heavily, muttering something about how his good looks were _wasted,_ but unbuckled his seatbelt and slid out just as he'd done the previous two times. Dito eagerly craned his neck, not quite able to see what had happened. 

"Didja kill her, Z?"

"I don't know, asshole, why don't you go see for yourself? Cent could use some company and I could use a break from you." Zero grabbed a cigarette from the glove compartment and lit it. Dito made exaggerating coughing noises as he followed Cent, clambering over Decad and Mikhail in the process.

"She's alive!" Cent and Dito called out a few moments later, though Zero was careful to note the sheer disappointment in Dito's voice.

It was pretty rude to run someone over and not at least make sure they're okay, so Zero stepped out of the car, leaving the key in the ignition in case she needed to bail quickly. You could never tell with some people. You hit them with your car one time and they're suddenly obsessed with dragging you to court and coughing up all the money you have...

"Hey. You alright?"

Zero felt stupid for asking the question as soon as she saw the latest victim of her cursed truck. She was bleeding heavily from the head, woozily trying to keep herself steady. It probably would've been easier if she weren't holding a pair of scissors.

...Scissors?

"Get in the car, you two. I've got a bad feeling about this one, she looks like an axe murderer, so I'll just fucking finish her off here, and--"

"What." Decad was sticking his head out of the car, a stern, disapproving look on his face. "You're going to kill her? What on earth for?"

Octa stuck his head out the other side. "You're taking this pretty well. Have you done this before?" he asked, leering.

"No! I just--she's a freak, guys, no one would even miss her!"

"That's what I'll tell the police when I finally snap and kill you, they'd probably let me off," Dito retorted, snickering as he climbed back into the car, kicking Octa in the shoulder as he did so.

"You want me to leave you in the middle of Bumfuck, Indiana, you punk?" Zero growled.

"We're not even close to Indiana in the first place," Cent interjected, weary of the argument, standing ten feet away from a sign helpfully printed with _Indiana Welcomes You._ "Though, incidentally, do you know where the word 'bumfuck' comes from? Well, I am just the man to tell you! Of course, one would naturally assume it comes from--"

"I'm Three," said the girl on the ground, clutching her head. "Three..."

Zero turned her attention back to her. "Are you shitting me? Are you guys playing a fucking game? Is that what this is?!"

Three lazily staggered to her feet. Zero got the impression her posture was bad, even when she _wasn't_ just hit by a truck. "Life is just one big game. The points don't matter, though, and there's no quest, and it's hardly fun at all. Not what we think about when we think of games. But if life is a game, then what should what we call 'games' in the first place be called?"

"Oh, Jesus. She's having a trip. Someone call 911 and tell them a druggie escaped from rehab."

"Phone's dead," Cent and Dito responded in perfect unison, holding up their phones. Cent's was completely destroyed. Zero made a mental note to ask about it, and then beat his ass into the pavement, later that night.

"I'm not playing a game with you," Three continued, speaking slowly. "My name is Three. You hit me with a car. Though it was an unpleasant meeting...perhaps, something like this is fate."

Zero shook her head adamantly. "Absolutely not. I have better things to do than be fated to meet some fucking asshole who has to get high before crossing the goddamn street." Zero dropped the butt of her cigarette and ground it into the dirt, making a triumphant grunt after it had been sufficiently smashed.

"It's just, you see..." Decad began to explain, but Dito was quick to cut him off.

"Z hit two other girls, too! Named Five and Four. What the fuck kind of parents did you guys have to name you after numbers?"

Three nodded sagely. "Destiny. It's fate after all. We are all tied together by one single string...one thread of fate."

Zero rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Just sit in the middle of the road right here and do acid, for all I care. Just stop talking for a minute while I get this road trip back in gear."

Three watched as Zero climbed back into the car and drove off, waving lethargically before freezing in place, just for a moment. "Ah, I should've remembered to ask her to pay my medical bills..."

"It's all smooth sailing now, right, Z?" Dito asked, bouncing slightly in his seat. "I mean, my ass hurts from sitting so much, but we're almost there, right?"

Zero grunted in response. It might've been foolish to go much faster in case someone jumped out again like that Three girl did, but she was never a particularly careful person, so Zero paid no mind to anything but slamming on the gas pedal to make up the time she lost by hitting yet another woman with her car. This time, she definitely wouldn't hit anyone. This time, she'd finally be able to meet her goddamn distance traveled quota. Finally, after so many days cooped up alone in this car, they would--

CRASH.

"If this one's name is Two, I'm going to fucking kill her."


End file.
